hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake
O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire Is Only for the Chief) is the 25th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Season 6 ends with McGarrett and Danny working undercover as drug pilots to stop a meth epidemic on the island. When McGarrett is seriously wounded, Danny is forced to break their cover and land the plane in order to save his partner's life. Plot After a chilling meeting with Wo Fat's father in Morocco, Steve returns to battle Hawaii's burgeoning meth epidemic. One of the victims is a friend of Nahele's, so Five-0 returns to the building where they captured Gabriel in "Pa'a Ka 'ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana" to find the source of the meth. One of the drug addicts managed to stay alive, and leads them to the dealer. The dealer helps Steve and Danny go undercover as drug pilots for Dae Wan (Sung Kang). Midflight, an unknown helicopter attacks the plane and gravely wounds Steve. Danny breaks cover in order to receive instructions on how to land. Danny manages to land the plane on the beach instead of the ocean in order to save Steve, and takes Five-0 to find the shooter (Yancy Medeiros). Upon crashing the processing plant, Danny follows the big boss as he tries to get away in a scene reminiscent of Chin and Frank Delano's final showdown (La O Na Makuahine), and prepares to shoot him for injuring Steve. However, Danny restrains himself from killing the boss and heads to the hospital. They learn that Steve ruptured his liver and needs a new one fast. Everyone volunteers, but Danny announces that he and Steve have the same blood type, and offers his liver. Grace, Nahele, Kamekona, Flippa, Max, Jerry, Duke, Pua, Chin, Kono, and Grover wait in the hospital as Steve and Danny undergo the transplant. Later, it is revealed Steve and Danny will make a full recovery. In the end, Steve and Danny are seen arguing about thanks and TV channels. Notes * Steve McGarrett understands the Berber language. * Wo Fat's father, reaches out to Steve, and they meet in Morocco. * Steve's alias is Evan Raintree and Danny's is Dave Carson. Jerry creates the covers for them. * Steve is taken to Tripler by ambulance for his wounds. Danny is in the ambulance with him. * Danny does not get himself checked out at the ER at Tripler. He notes he has busted ribs to someone and then immediately leaves to avenge Steve. * Steve McGarrett is shot in the arm, chest and lower torso. The bullets perforated his liver, damaging it beyond repair. * When Danny is walking across the tarmac going after Steve's shooter (while the Five-0 team handles the rest of the drug dealer crew), it is reminiscent of the intensity for when Danny went after Matty's killer. * Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are the same blood type, and Danny donates half of his liver in an emergency transplant. * The doctor would never of made the first incision on Steve's abdomen without first shaving and sterilizing the field he will be working within. Deaths Death Count * Danny Williams killed 1 person. * Chin Ho Kelly killed 2 people. Quotes (Steve is piloting a small plane) Dae Won: Come on, Raintree, tell me the truth: when you were flying those commercial buses, how many times you fall asleep on the job, huh? Steve McGarrett: You give a man a hot meal, a comfy chair, and autopilot - I defy anyone not to take a nap. Dae Won: Man, I knew it! Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I like flying, buddy. That's why I like this. Less sleeping, more piloting. I don't miss the heavies. Danny Williams: Except maybe the flight attendants. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I miss them. (Morgue) Dr. Max Bergman: C.O.D. was respiratory failure brought on by acute methamphetamine overdose. I'm waiting for toxicology, but I suspect they will merely confirm what seems to be painfully obvious: that this is yet another victim of the same batch of fentanyl-cut crystal, making him the 11th victim in the last two weeks alone. Steve McGarrett: This thing's an epidemic. (scene cut to outside the Morgue with Steve and Nahele sitting in chairs in the hall) Nahele Huikala: I found him in the locker room. He was passed out. He wasn't moving. I had no idea Makaio was doing drugs, you know? He was my friend. I just didn't know. Steve McGarrett: You remember when I told you I was never gonna let anybody hurt you? Well, I made the same promise to the people of this island when I put this badge on. Now, these sons of bitches who are selling this stuff, they don't know it yet, but I'm a man of my word. Steve McGarrett: (to the street level drug dealer) I mean, I gotta give you credit. I gotta give him credit. Using a mobile app to deliver drugs? It's genius. Lou Grover: Well, you know, they really do have an app for everything. Steve McGarrett: There really is an app for everything. Lou Grover: Smart thinking. Steve McGarrett: Here's what's gonna happen (Steve starts releasing the pilot) Steve McGarrett: You're gonna call Dae Won. And you're gonna tell him that you can't make this next run. And right after that, you're gonna recommend this pilot. A great pilot; you trust him with your life. You're gonna recommend him. Pilot: That's not gonna work, man. Dae Won's gonna know something's up - what do I tell him? Danny Williams: Why don't you tell him you can't fly? Steve McGarrett: Right Pilot: And why's that? (Steve grabs the pilots arm and breaks it) (Danny winces in sympathy.. or maybe it is just the sound of the arm breaking) Pilot: You broke my arm! Danny Williams: Well, the good news is you don't have to lie now. Chin Ho Kelly: So you had a sit-down with Wo Fat's father, huh? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, it, uh.. it was not what I expected, I'll tell you that. Chin Ho Kelly: You know, if he was kept off the grid for 40 years, how did he even know that you were the one who killed his son? Steve McGarrett: I have no idea. But his handlers monitored the meet, and, uh, I don't know, it was clear to me that I was just there to listen. Chin Ho Kelly: So I take it you never even got a chance to ask him if he knows where your mother is? Steve McGarrett: No. But.. what I did get from the conversation is that he has not seen Doris for, at least, a couple of decades, and the people detaining him are making sure those two don't connect. Chin Ho Kelly: Well forgiveness is the last thing I would ever expect from that bloodline, so trust me - take it, move on. Steve McGarrett: Well, it worked for you and Abby, right? Chin Ho Kelly: (smiling) Well, seeing as she's back in San Francisco getting her things, uh yeah, I guess you could say that. (Steve smirks) Steve McGarrett: How do you feel about that? Chin Ho Kelly: Let's just say I'm getting used to the idea that I'm gonna have a lot more throw pillows in my life. But I'm good with all of it. Steve McGarrett: Good. Danny Williams: Mayday! Mayday. I'm in a Cessna aircraft en route to Oahu. And I have a serious, serious problem. Repeat - Mayday! Mayday! Our pilot has been shot. Request immediate assistance. Over the radio: This is Honolulu International Control. We read you. Go ahead. (Steve is pale, sweating and taking deep breaths to control the pain) Danny Williams: This is, this is Detective Danny Williams with the Five-O task force. I need help landing this plane. Dae Won: You're a cop? (Danny releases the yoke so he and can Dae Won pull their guns on each other) (Steve make an aborted effort to grab Dea Won) Danny Williams: Hey, put down the gun! (Steve groans) (the plane starts losing altitude) Dae Won: You put yours down! Danny Williams: Put down the gun-- I'm not gonna ask you again. Dae Won: Not gonna happen. Steve McGarrett: (quiet mumbling) Shoot'em Danny (Danny looks at Steve) Danny Williams: (to Steve) Ok.. I got it Over the radio: Mayday request switch to channel one seven for immediate assistance. Dae Won: Don't you answer that Danny Williams: If I don't answer it, we're gonna die, both of us. Either we shoot each other or this plane goes down - you understand that? Does that make sense to you? Over the radio: Mayday request, do you copy? (Danny reaches over and shakes Steve to try and help keep him awake) Stay awake. Steve.. Steve.. Over the radio: Please switch to channel 17 for immediate assist. (Steve mumbles something - I’m dying Danny - maybe...) Danny Williams: All right, you know what? You win, you win. (Danny puts down his weapon and grabs the yoke pulling the plane up) Danny Williams: You want to shoot me, shoot me! go ahead! but who's gonna fly this plane? Dae Won: Uh, well, apparently you can't fly it, either. Danny Williams: That's true, but the people on the other end can, all right? You want to shoot me, come sit in my lap, be my guest! Do it, all right? Huh? Look.. I promise you I land this plane safely, you and I will pick up right where we left off, okay? All right?! Huh?! Dae Won: Fine. Danny Williams: All right, good. Steve? Switching to channel 17. You're all right, Steve. Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna die, Danny. Danny Williams: No, you're not. Just hang in there. You're gonna be all right, all right? (Danny walks in beside Steve - beat up and bloody, holding his ribs as they come into Tripler ER) (Someone comes up to Danny to see how he is doing) Danny Williams: No, I'm all right. It's just some busted ribs, thank you. (Chin, Lou and Kono rush into the ER) Lou Grover: Danny! Kono Kalakaua: Hey! Where is he? Danny Williams: They just rushed him into surgery. EMT said he lost a lot of blood. Lou Grover: Well, you know Steve's as tough as they come, Danny, okay? He's not gonna go out without a fight. Danny Williams: Yeah. Yeah. (Danny surprises everyone when he turns around and starts briskly walking out) Chin Ho Kelly: Hey, where you going? You need to get yourself checked out. Danny Williams: I'm fine, come on. (Danny walks out of frame toward the door and everyone starts chasing after him) Lou Grover: Danny! Chin Ho Kelly: Danny! (Danny still wearing the same clothes, blood and dirt from when he crashed the plane, walks into the rendition room) (Dae Won is handcuffed to the chair in the middle of the room) Dae Won: I think I need to see a doctor. (Danny strides quickly up to Dae Won and punches him in the mouth) (Danny groans because his ribs hurt from throwing the punch) (Chin, Kono and Lou rush into the room) (Danny grabs his ribs and gets into Dae Won's face) Danny Williams: (intensely) Who were the guys in the helicopter, huh? Huh? Were they business rivals? I want a name. You need to give me a name. (Dae Won looks at Danny - afraid) (drug distribution center in an airport hanger) (Five-0 blows up the helicopter just outside the hanger bay doors and then blows in the interior door) (Five-0 start streaming in the interior door with Danny in the lead - wearing a tac vest and the same clothes, blood and bruises as when he crashed the plane) (a gun fight ensues) (Danny crouches around a table loaded with drugs to see Steve's shooter limping out the hanger doors and across the tarmac - trying to get away) (the rest of Five-0 and the HPD are pinned down in the fire fight in the hanger) (Danny determinedly/intently walks, following Steve's shooter outside, dropping his empty clip and loading a new one in) (Steve's shooter falls a bit away from the hanger on the tarmac beside a plane) (Steve's shooter raises his handgun to shoot Danny) (Steve's shooter misses Danny, but Danny does not - shooting him in the shoulder) (Danny comes over to kick the shooter's handgun away) (Danny menacingly stands over Steve's shooter with the same devastated look on his face that he had when Matty was killed) (Danny aims his weapon at Steve's shooter but seems to hesitate) Steve's Shooter: Do it. Go ahead. (Danny hesitates and flashes back to Steve in the plane after he is shot) Steve McGarrett: Danny... (scene cuts back to Danny standing over Steve's shooter) Steve's Shooter: Do it. (Danny, still with the devastated face, considers it, drops his weapon to his side and walk away) (Danny gets about 4 steps away, turns back, raises his weapon to Steve's shooter, and walks back to him - again with the devastated face) (Danny stands once more over Steve's shooter with his weapon raised - visibly arguing internally with himself) (Danny turns away just as the rest of Five-0 and HPD start running out to join him) (Danny sees everyone coming and holsters his weapon) (while waiting to hear how things go with Steve and Danny) Chin Ho Kelly: Lou.. Lou Grover: I'm trippin', man. I'm sorry. I'm.. Chin Ho Kelly: We're all feeling it, Lou. Lou Grover: You know, when I first met McGarrett, I couldn't stand his ass. (Lou and Chin chuckle) Lou Grover: And if you would've told me that the day would come when I'm in a hospital corridor torn up inside, almost to the point of tears, because my man is in a room, with his life hanging in the balance and I swear, man, I'd gladly take his place. I'd have told you, you was off your meds. (Lou sniffles) Lou Grover: Damn, that man can get under your skin! Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah, yeah, he can. (Lou and Chin smile but then get serious) Chin Ho Kelly: You know, when I first lost Malia, as you might imagine, I was in a pretty dark place. But McGarrett.. it was like he knew I wasn't sleeping. This guy would call me up in the middle of the night and be like, "Yo, Chin, what are you doing?" I'd be, like, (Lou and Chin together: "Nothing" Chin Ho Kelly: He would say, "You want to go grab some coffee?" (Chin voices over a scene of Steve and Chin meeting at a diner and having coffee together) Chin Ho Kelly: So we'd go to this place near me. And we'd just sit there. Sometimes we would talk, other times, we wouldn't say much of anything. And this went on for weeks. Now, he never said anything to anybody. He never mentioned it. This was something he did because he knew I couldn't bear to be alone. You know, he was there for me, like, when my father died, John McGarrett was there for me. Two times in my life, I really needed a friend and both times that friend was named McGarrett. Trivia * The plane Steve is piloting is a PIPER PA-31-350 according to the tail number registration. However in the episode Danny states it is a Cessna. * Plane tail number N135PB. * Continuity breaks: Scene with Danny confronting Steve's shooter - the shooter falls on the ground in full sunlight beside a plane. When the shooter fires his weapon - he is in the shade of the plane's wing. Back to Danny walking up to him - and he is back in the full sunlight. Danny shoots him - and he is back in the shade. Danny continues to walk up to him and the shooter is back in full sunlight. Danny standing over the shooter - and he is back in the shade. * Duane "Dog" Chapman was missing from the final pan around in Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams hospital room. * This is the show's second non-cliffhanger season finale. |- |Yao Fat |George Cheung |Wo Fat's father |- |Dae Won |Sung Kang |Drug Dealer References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010) Category:Season Finales